Two Hearts One Love
by nightlove96
Summary: Cassie is hurt over her breakup with Adam. Faye and Nick are there to help cheer her up. which creates a love triangle.In the end who will Cassie choose read and find out. Not good with summaries. Chamberlake "Cassie and Faye" and nick and Cassie
1. Chapter 1 lose one gain two

I don't own the Secret Circle

This is my first Secret Circle story so bare with me.

_"Fate controls who walks into you life_

_But you decide who you let walk out_

_Who you let stay_

_And who you refuse to let go _

_Unknown_

Chapter 1: lose one gain two

* * *

Cassie woke up the next morning to see Faye sitting on the edge of her bed. Cassie almost screamed see the dark hair which at her house. "What in hell are you doing here? How did you even get in here?" Faye gave her an amused look. "Well Cassie I got in though the back door. You should really start locking that by the way and as to why I'm here, because I heard that Adam broke up with you and I'm here to see if you're ok."

The brunette gave her a suspicious look. "Faye what are you playing at you don't go see if people are "ok" and by the way Adam didn't break up with me I broke up with him." Cassie said. "Why would you do that Cassie I though you and Adam had this silver cord, this bond that no one could break?" Faye said mockingly.

"Well silver cord or not, there is no denying that Adam is still in love with Diana and he will always be in love with her, and I'm just getting really tired of it. Faye are you going to leave anytime soon because I am not in the mood for company." The dark haired which suddenly jumped up, "oh no Cassie I'm not going to let you stay in bed and mope around. What kind of friend would I be if I did that?" Faye started pulling at Cassie's arm to try and get her up. "No Faye I don't want to go anywhere." She said and then as an afterthought she added "When did we become 'friends' wasn't it just a year ago you were blackmailing me and saying that you and I quote own me." Faye rolled her eyes "Cassie you should know this by now we have a very complicated relationship. Now we're going shopping. I will be down stairs and I expect you to be down there in 30 minuets or I'm coming up here and dragging you down stairs, dressed or not." With that Faye turned on her heals and headed out the door and down the stairs. Cassie got up and started getting dressed. She new Faye wasn't kidding when she said that she would drag her out dressed or not, and she rather not go shopping in her PJ or worse half naked.

* * *

Cassie went down stairs and saw Faye on the couch looking at her book of showdowns. "Wasn't that in my room?" Cassie asked sitting down next to Faye on the couch. "NO it was on the coffee table and while I was waiting for you I decide to read it." Faye said. "Any new spells you want to try?" Cassie asked. Faye smirked. "Of course."

"Well are you ready to go?" Faye asked. Cassie grabbed her purse and keys, "now I am."

* * *

Cassie was dreading going to school, she didn't want to see _him_…. She didn't want to see him with her. Cassie walked down the hall too her locker. When she got to her locker she was surprised to see a figured there. When she got closer she realized it was Nick. "Hey, how are you?" he asked with concern in his eyes. "I'm fine." Cassie said. Nick gave her a 'I know you better then that look.' I am fine… really." Nick could see the pain and hurt in her eyes but decide to drop it. "Whatever you say Cassie." With that he took her hand and started walking out of the building. "Where are we going class is in the other direction." Cassie said looking behind her then back at nick. "We are ditching today. You need to get your mind off so things." He dragged her to his truck. Cassie smiled she was happy because she knew in his own twisted way he was trying to cheer her up.

* * *

**Author's note**: First off sorry if some of the charters in this story are OOC. I know it was supper short I'm sorry and the ending was sucky. I don't know how this story will turn out so please view if you like this kind of love triangle story. If I get and view liking this story I will defiantly continue it.

PLEASE view they make me happy and write faster and sooner. : P


	2. Chapter 2 waterfall and movie

**Author's note: **Thank you catlover10808 for viewing , Tali Extremo for adding this story to story alerts and for add this story to you favorites .

I still don't own The Secret Circle.

_I'm gonna smile, cause I want to make you happy_

_Laugh, so you can't see me cry_

_Im gonna let you go in style_

_And even if it kills me_

_I'm gonna smile_

_- Smile by Lone Star_

**Chapter 2: waterfall and movie**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Nick asked. They ended up going to a coffee shop a few blocks away from the school. Cassie took a drink from her mocha. "I'm really am fine, people really need to stop asking me. I feel like am a tap recorder on replay." Cassie said jokingly with a fake smile. That's what she saying but Nick new she was far from ok.

They fell into a comfortable silence. She always felt safe around Nick, he seemed to always be there when she need him. Cassie smiled to herself. She was so lucky she had him as a friend. "What are you smiling about?" Nick asked her. Cassie realized she was staring at him. She looked away and tired to hide her blush. "I was just thinking how lucky I was to have a friend like you." she admitted and her bush deepened. He smirked at that.

"Hey lets get out of here I want to show you something." Nick said. He got up and so did Cassie. They paid the bill for there drinks and went to Nick's truck. "So what do you want to show me?" Cassie asked nick as he started his truck. "It's a surprise but we might want to stop by your house so you can put on different shoes, we kanda have to hike to it." Nick said. Cassie looked down at her feet. She was wearing her black flats. Cassie probably could hike in them but it would make it even harder to hike. "You're probably right let's stop by my house so I can put on some tennis shoes." Cassie Said. She looked out the window. She could feel her throat tighten, she wasn't going to cry, not over him.

Nick pulled up to Cassie's house and Cassie got out of the truck. "I'll be right back." She said to Nick and walked into the house. Cassie walked into the house it was quite. A few days ago Cassie's mom went on a business trip leaving Cassie alone for three weeks. Her mom left four days ago so she didn't know Cassie broke up with Adam.

Cassie put on her tennis shoes and went back down stairs and hoped into Nick truck. "Ready to go." Cassie said and Nick started the car and drove down the road.

They stopped a few blocks away from her house, by the edge of the forest. Cassie got out of the truck and turned to Nick "You wanted to show me a forest?" Cassie asked Nick looking at him with one eye brow raised. "No of course not I told you we would have to hike to it didn't I." he said starting to walk into the forest, Cassie followed.

They were walking for about an hour and a half when Nick finely stopped. Cassie looked up and saw an amazing view there was a water fall. It was about 12 feet high and she was amazed at how green the trees where. There were so many different colors of wild flowers there. It was like something out of a picture but way better. "Wow Nick this amazing, how did you find it?" Cassie asked in aw. Nick looked at Cassie and smiled. "Deborah and I found it when we were little." Nick said and looked at the water fall without saying another word. Cassie looked at Nick his face showed no emotion but his eyes were sad. Maybe he is thinking about his parents or the good times belittle and having little to worry about. Cassie thought. She desisted not to push it further. They stay there for a few hours and talked about random stuff. It was fun to be with Nick when he wasn't being antisocial. Cassie had to admit she missed hanging out with him; he was a really great friend.

* * *

"Bye Nick, see you later." Cassie said closing the car (or in the case truck) door. She waved and turned towards her house. Cassie took out her key and unlocked her house door. She noticed that her kitchen light was on. That's weird, Cassie thought mom was not suppose to be home for about another three weeks. "Mom?!" Cassie yelled grabbing the closets thing she could find which happened to be a metal bat. She had no idea why they had the bat nobody played with it. Cassie slowly walked towards the kitchen with the bat held ready to swing. Someone turned the corner and Cassie closed her eyes and was about to swing the bat, "Wait Cassie it me don't swing!" Cassie froze that voice sounded familiar. She opened her eyes and came face to face with a dark haired which. "Faye?.. What are you doing here?" Cassie asked lowering her bat. "Well… I saw you at school this morning and I didn't see you the rest of the day and so I thought you went home sick. So after lunch I got in my car and drove to your house to make sure you were ok. I came here and went throw the back door. But it turned out you weren't here. In all the years of knowing you Cassie Blake I never thought a goodie goodie like you would skip school." Faye said shaking her head in disappointment. Cassie just stared at Faye for a little while then asked "Are you ok Faye do you have a fever?" Faye looked at her puzzled. "What are you talking about?" she asked. "Well you've been acting really weird and you're actually being nice and worried." Faye shrugged and sat on the couch. "Let watch a movie." Faye said. Cassie put "The Notebook" in to annoy Faye and sat down next to Faye.

Faye would never admit it but she actually liked this movie. Half way though the movie Faye felt Cassie head on her shoulder, she looked at her and saw that she was fast asleep. Faye smirked and put her head on Cassie. She did own Cassie. Cassie was hers, she just didn't know it yet.

"Goodnight Cass." Faye said and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**A.N: **Well there you have it. What do you think? Please view the more views I get the sooner I update. Also tell me what I can improve on to make my writing better. Also tell me what you want Faye and Cassie to do together or Nick and Cassie or all three. Do you think that thing when Faye said I do own Cassie is creepy or to out of charterer for Faye to say or both? Please tell me.

P.S I put up a poll on my profile on who you want Cassie to end up with, the poll will be up awhile so you don't have to vote right away. Tell next time.;)


End file.
